From the Asylum to Heaven
by Broken Ice Alchemist
Summary: Alice is a normal 17 year old girl... who has visions of the future. When her mean, harsh parents find out, they send her to the old asylum. What happens to her there in that old and creepy place?
1. Chapter 1

"NO!" I screamed when my parents had said the most senseless thing. "That place is for freaks! I'm not a…. wait. You think I'm a freak because I have visions? That's poppycock!" I yelled at my parents, but it didn't seem like they were buying it one bit. They had never really cared about me, but they wanted me to be well behaved. They wanted a perfect child, and now they hated me because I had told them about my visions.

"Sorry, Alice," My harsh mother had said, "It's what's best for the family."

I shook my head in disbelief. I had never spoken to my parents like this before. "No," I said, half in disbelief, "You're disowning me?"

"Well, technically we may see you after the asylum has fixed you up," my father had said. He was worse than my mother, and that was hard to be, "_If_ they fix you up that is," he added.

My little sister, Cynthia had come down to see what was going on. When she had heard that I was going away, she was very happy. She was the one that had always gotten all of the attention, not me. She hated me, though I had always tried to be fond of her.

"No," I said deliriously, "I'm not going, never!" I said, crying. I wasn't aloud to cry though.

"No getting out of this, Mary Alice Brandon! I hear that the asylum is very good. You should be back with us soon, Alice," said my mother.

"No. I'll run away," I said.

"You can't escape," my father said as he grabbed my arm. "We are going now. The sooner the better!" he shouted. And I gave up. He pulled me out to the street, and we walked. Mother had come too.

"Bye, sis," shouted Cynthia, and I could swear I had seen a smile on he face.

It wasn't too far from our house, only 5 miles or so, but we didn't have any other form of transport available at that moment.

As we arrived there, I saw a building. I didn't look much different from the other places surrounding it, so it didn't _look _bad. On the front of it, it said, _Mental Asylum_. We walked up to the front door, and my father knocked at it. It opened almost right away. It frightened me.

"Hello?" asked the man at the door. He was old looking, but very beautiful. He was very pale, and looked like just the person to be working at an asylum. He seemed very nice though, but his dark eyes really didn't work with his very pale skin. He had seemed to notice the tears in my eyes, but he didn't say anything. He just smiled kindly.

"Yes, we are here to place young Alice here," my father had said, as he gestured towards me.

"Of course. Come in," he said. His voice was lovely. Soft and fluent. It was very lovely, a bit like bells. He led us into the foyer. It didn't look too bad, not exactly what I had been expecting. It was… very homey for an asylum. Even though viewing this, I was still crying. Even though my parents hated me, and I hated them, they still fed me and cared for most of my needs. I wasn't ever treated fairly.

We came to the desk and the man handed some papers to my father.

"Sign these, please," he said to my Father. "Oh, and please enlighten me, before you sign them, why are you here? There must be a reason to be sent here?" he said, keeping a serious face.

"Go on, Alice. Tell him everything," said my Father.

Fresh tears fell down the side of my cheek, "Lately, I've been having…" I stopped and had another fit of tears. My father nudged me harshly, and I continued. "I've been having… visions… of the future," I said.

The old man suddenly sounded interested. "How often?" he had asked.

"Just when something is going to happen. For example, I knew my parents were going to send me… here when they had decided." I said. The man was still interested.

"Yes, I see," he said, "Yes, we can help that. You can sign now." He said. My father looked all too eager to sign them and get out of here.

It took them about 10 minutes to sign all of the pages. They had lots of personal questions, so I had to tell my parents stuff about my personal life that they had never known about me. They seemed very shocked, and happy to be getting rid of me. More tears fell down. My tattered white dress was going to become see-though soon.

As soon as we were all done, the old man placed the papers into one of the drawers.

"Alright now, Alice, follow me please," the man had said.

Then my mother did something she had never done before. She kissed my cheek. I smiled up at her and whispered, "Bye Mum," she smiled back, but then my father nudged her and whispered something too her.

I followed the old man down the old stair case. Most of the stairs were creaking as we walked on them. I was scared, and it showed.

"I'm Professor Jinks," said the old man, introducing himself. "I will show you around today," he added.

All I did was nod. This had happened all so quickly.

He stopped and knelt down towards me. His hands were ice cold. "It's alright, Alice. This place is not… that bad. If anything happens, just try to find me OK? I will make sure you are fine." He said. I just nodded again. I could hardly speak.

"I'll lead you to your room," he said, "I'm sad to say that you'll be alone in there for a while. Only 3 per room, and there's no one else here that you can share it with." He said solemnly.

"That's fine, Professor Jinks," I said, still sobbing, "I need some alone time." I said, and smiled up at him. He smiled back, but then quickly stood back up. I continued to follow him.

"Doom room number 873," he said. "Your clothes and toothbrush have been placed on your bed," he said, softly. He opened the door with a key and handed a spare one to me.

I was shocked.

I had expected this place to be bad.

But no… it was _much _worse than merely bad.

The first thing that I noticed were the black walls. The blacked out windows were bared up. The room was simple though; three beds. There was hardly any space. As Professor Jinks had said, my stuff was on my bed. Then next thing was the _smell. _It was horrible. I blocked my nose with my fingers. Professor Jinks laughed softly, like he had done this ritual before. "You get used to it," he said.

But that was highly unlikely. The smell was like dead fish. It was like someone had died in here. Someone probably _did _die in here.

"OK, I'll tell you some rules, just to get you started," he said, "Breakfast starts at 5:30 in the morning, Lunch at 12 o'clock, and Dinner at 7pm. Bed time is straight after dinner. Time is indicated by the clock to your right. There is one in almost every room, so you won't need to worry about missing appointments," He said. My mouth had opened at the 5:30 in the morning breakfast thing. But the last word had caught me off guard.

"Appointments?" I said, in shock.

"Yes, there is a schedule on your bed. If you miss one, then you'll will catch up at the next one. Please take your schedule with you where ever you go. If you loose it, front office has a new one and it will be sent down to you if you ask a doctor.

"Going into the foyer is forbidden. If caught you will go without food nor water for 1 week. Same punishment when you get caught out of bed at the wrong hours.

"Bathrooms are just down the corridor, and are the only exception to this earlier rule. You are allowed to walk around the quads outside. You have a map on your bed of the whole building." It sounded like Professor Jinks had finished, but he just sighed.

"What is wrong, Professor?" I asked.

"This isn't the most wonderful place Alice. Some of the professors… may hurt you, even though they are trying to help you. If you are asked to go get a test run done, you must go." He stopped. Test run? Now I was really scared.

"I should leave you now. Please take caution Alice. You have lots of potential and I hope that nothing happens too you." He walked to my bed and looked at the schedule. "You are required in room 110 in 30 minutes," he said, and then walked away closing the door softly, leaving the schedule on the bed. I still had the key in my hand.

I sat down on the bed, breathing through my mouth so it didn't smell as bad. It was horrible. I cried again. This place was like a nightmare. It was horrible.

I turned to the clothing laid on the bed. I thought that this was what we had to where from now on. Each was different though. There were 5 sets. Just shorts and shirts of different colours, all dull and boring. Nothing bright. So I decided to change into the dark grey top and the black shorts. Poorly sewn on the top was the emblem of the asylum.

I looked at the schedule once I had finished dressing. It looked horrible. I had about 3 appointments each day, except for Sunday, which was a day of _rest_. I wondered what happened at the appointments. Below each one had the doctor's name. I sighed as more tears flowed down onto my shirt. I looked at the map, trying to figure out where this room 110 was. Luckily it was close to here. Each appointment only lasted about 30 minutes, which gave me most of the day to do nothing. Then cafeteria was close to the sleeping quarters also. After this appointment, I would go out to the quad.

But the thing that troubled me the most was the question: What happens in these appointments? I guess I'd find out in 25 minutes anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Sorry for not Authors noting the first page, I sort of forgot.**

**But I am here now! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter. This is where it gets good! (in my opinion)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own any of her characters.**

For the remainder of that time I just sat around crying, thinking of the hard hearts of my parents. Who would send a child here? It was just torture!

When it was 2 minutes until the appointment, I decided to leave. As I stepped out, I took a huge breath in. It was such a relief. I still had my key and I locked the door.

I head out in the direction it told me to go. Most of the laboratories were down here, so I saw a few people walk by. Most looked aged around 13 to 19. I was 17, so I fit in pretty well. But these people looked different to the ones that you would find on the street. They looked sad, almost crazed. I didn't want to become like that. It was just horrible.

As I walked into the corridor containing my destination, it smelt like a hospital. I really did wonder what was going to happen. I knocked on the door, hearing an answering reply. "Come in," the voice said. Harsher than Professor Jinks's.

So I obeyed him. I stepped inside and almost chocked. On all of the shelves and desks there were vials each containing different coloured substances. But the thing that had caught my eye the most was the many syringes lying in a box. The set out was simple though, a desk, small chair, and a bed. I walked in slowly, pausing where ever I could.

"Ah, Mary Alice Brandon," said the man, "I am Professor Kingston. I see that this is your first time here, right?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Professor," I said meekly.

"Do you know what we do here?" he asked.

I gulped. "Um….," I said, while looking in the future at what was going to happen. I saw that he was going to inject me with a very clear yet slightly tinted blue liquid. "Yes… I think so," I said.

"Ah, yes. It says here that you have your visions of the future. Care to take a seat?" he asked.

Again I gulped and followed his orders.

"OK, at this place, we try to get rid of all your… mental problems. It should be easy, though, and you get used to the needles after a while," he said, and smiled almost evilly. I shuddered and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Hopefully, after a while, your abilities will start to were off. When they have gone you can go home. The patients always say that the first one hurts the most," I as he said this, he picked up a syringe and filled it with the clear blue liquid, and then injected it into my arm. I screamed. He hadn't done it with care, he just jabbed it in. He pulled it out, but I still screamed.

Probably anyone could have heard my moan. I kept on panting and screaming, but the pain would not go away. Nothing could have ever been worse than this. I was suddenly blacked out. I must have fainted, but the pain was still there. When I had opened my eyes I was on the bed. Kingston must have moved me here. I had been out cold for about 20 minutes. Only 5 more minutes to stay in here.

I looked at my arm, and it was swelling. It still hurt really badly, and I felt weird. The professor was sitting in his chair and viewing my files.

"How are you feeling, Alice?" he asked, smiling.

"Better," I replied, lying. I felt odd. But the future didn't disappear at all. I decided not to tell him that.

"You can go now," he said. With that, I stood up slowly. I didn't fall over, which was very good. I grabbed my things and walked out of the room.

I went to my room to put my stuff back. My arm still hurt, but it was a bit better. I saw more people walk by, each looking as sad as the other. I wonder if I blended in with them now.

Once everything but my schedule was in my room, I decided to go look at the quad. It was 10 o'clock and my next session was in 30 more minutes in room 138. I went out to the quad to sit. I had left my map in my room, but I was familiar with the basics now since I'd read over it so much. My arm still hurt. I saw other people walking around looking sad. Some were talking with each other. At least they had room mates. I needed someone to talk too.

Suddenly, I saw a face pop out from the bushes. It was pale, but I didn't see much of it. Suddenly, it disappeared again. I was being watched by someone. I decided to walk away. As I stood up, I bumped into someone and we both fell over. It was another girl. Her face was pretty, with brown hair in ponytails. She was noticeable younger than me, about 14. It was so sad to see young people in here. Again, she looked as sad as the others.

"Oh, sorry," I said. Standing up slowly and then holding a hand out for her. "I'm still feeling weird after that… needle," I said, and then shuddered. But I should have seen her coming. Maybe the injection did work.

"No, it's OK. I hope you feel better soon. I'm going for a session now. I wonder what will happen." She said.

"Is there more than needles here?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah, it get's much worse than needles," she said, like she had been here for a long time.

I shivered. "I've only had one needle," I said, she smiled.

"It get's better, the first is the worst," she said.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"About 6 months," she said. "I need to get out," she smiled.

"I do too. Even though I just got here,"

"Well, I better go right now. I'll see you around. What's your name?" she asked.

"Alice. You?"

"Beth," she replied and then she waved goodbye.

More than needles? How bad could it get!

I had 10 minutes left. I could swear that someone was watching me. I was so freaked out that I had to leave. I walked past Professor Jinks on my way.

"Oh, Alice. It's a surprise to see you. Where are you heading?" he asked, friendly.

"Room 138," I said.

"I see. How was your first… injection?" he asked.

"Very painful," I replied.

"Yes, I think I heard you scream," he said, softly.

"Anyone would," I replied.

"Yes… um… I better go," he said, peering over into the bushes where I had seen the head, "Good luck," he whispered, and then headed off.

I walked to the next room and saw the same kind of set up with a different doctor.

I knocked.

"Come in," a bored voice replied. And so I did.

"Ah, Mary Alice Brandon," he said.

"Just Alice, Please," I said.

"Alright then Just Alice, I'm going to try something new today."

I gulped at the word 'new'.

"It's alright. This one won't hurt at all," he said.

"Good," I said, but wondered what was going to happen.

"OK, follow me then. Leave your things here," he said, and then left the room. I followed him. He walked through the quad and down many more stairs until we were completely underground.

"We're almost there," he reassured me.

I nodded.

We kept walking until he came to a little room with no windows. Nothing. It was black, nothing to light it up at all.

"Alright, stay here until I come back for you," he instructed. I just nodded and walked into the little room.

He walked out and locked the door. I couldn't see anything at all. There was no light in the slightest, so my eyes would never adjust. I lay there doing nothing. I had lost track of all time and it felt like I had spent many hours in here. I began to feel hungry and thirsty. I screamed for help a few times, but nothing came. I tried walking around, but I kept running into walls and screaming more. I found the door and bashed on it, but I had no hope. So I lay on the floor. I cried some more, maybe for a few more hours. Then I slept.

When I awoke, I was still in the dark. Nothing had changed. I screamed more, but now my throat was just sore. I was so hungry and thirsty. He must have forgotten about me and left me here to die. I couldn't see the future, so maybe it was working. Or maybe it was because nothing was going to happen to me.

For what seemed like hours or even days, I had reached hysteria. I was screaming and crying. I wouldn't be surprised if I died here. They probably did this on purpose to kill me any way. But I could hardly think any more. All I did was screaming.

I was forgetting things now. That's what the dark does to people. I was going crazy. I was even having hallucinations. I screamed again. I had forgotten hunger and thirst now. I was gone. Left for the dead.

Suddenly, I awoke to brightness.

**Cliff hanger!**

**I told you it got Exciting!**

**The next chapter is on it's way!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! Thanks for Reviewing!!**

**I hope you like the next chapter! I'm open to criticism! **

**Enjoy!**

As I opened my eyes, I opened them in wonder.

The sky was covered in many clouds. It looked as if it were going to rain.

But I had the strangest feeling. Where was I? Who was I? What had happened to me?

I sat up from the grass bed I was lying on. But it felt weird. I felt weird. Everything was so clear and bright. But my, did my throat hurt! I was so thirsty… for… blood? Odd. But nothing made sense here, I'd take it.

I could here lots too. It was very cool. Maybe it had been like this all of the time.

I looked at a piece of white paper next to me.

_Alice, _It had said, _you are a va…_ but then the writing cut off, like he was interrupted before writing more.

So my name was Alice. I'd gotten somewhere with my life at least.

And I was something beginning with 'va'.

But when I stood up, I saw the strangest things.

I saw a man's face in my head. So perfect and beautiful. He was blond, with pale skin and red eyes. I could see him, but I didn't know what he had to do with me. I looked at my hands, and they were snow white. But I felt the burn in my throat wilding raging on. So what did I do?

I looked at my surroundings. I was in a forest. It was like I had been left here. But why couldn't I remember my life? Something must have happened, but I couldn't remember anything at all about my life.

But the strange this was that I was seeing the future so clearly. The sun would come out in about 17 minutes and 23 seconds.

And I could see a handsome man in my visions. But who was he? Why was I seeing him so clearly all of the time? I could see what he was doing, and what he was going to do. It was very odd.

I also saw the future of this others family of people. I saw them hunting and drinking the blood of animals.

But I was so thirsty. That was overpowering my whole mind. I had to… do something. But what _was _I?

I had another vision; some lions would run past here in about 4 minutes, 2 of them. Well, since I didn't know what this was, I would settle for that. I didn't know what to do though, so I would just try and copy the other family that I had seen. But my instincts were telling me that this would be good, and that it was the only thing close of here.

While I sat and waited for the lions to come, it gave me some time to think, and to see. All that I knew now was that my name was Alice, what I was started with 'va', and I was having weird visions of the future of everything.

But the main thing that I had worked out was that this boy I had been seeing had something big to do with my future.

Before I had gotten much time to think, the burn in my throat kept on going. I was really thirsty. So I decided that I would run to the lions. When I started, I went really fast. It felt so nice, so cool and calm. Except for the thirst.

I hadn't gone far before I saw them, and heard their beating hearts. They didn't smell that appetizing, but it was all there was. I lunged towards them flying in the air and biting into the first ones neck. It felt so good, and the burning thirst was going away ever so slightly. The lion tried to claw me, but I hardly felt a thing. The only thing breaking was the clothes that I were wearing, now tattered into bits.

It took me some time to finish.

But I was still thirsty.

I ran to find the other lion. It wasn't too far away, and settled for that one too. This one was more aggressive though, and the rest of my clothes were ripped up.

"Oh well," I said to myself. Not that anyone would here me. So I decided to go out to where the sun would be coming. It was odd, because in my visions, I could see myself standing in the sun sparkling like a diamond. So I followed where my visions sent my.

I soon arrived upon a meadow. It was nice and green with a river flowing by. But then suddenly, the sun shot from behind the clouds, and I was shocked to see my pale skin shine just like in my vision. It was so beautiful.

I was still very thirsty, but it was tamed now, nothing on what it was before. So I walked over to the river to look at myself.

When I arrived there I could see that my face was covered in blood. My whole body in fact was covered in it. So I jumped in the water and washed off. After that, I hoped out and looked at myself again. I looked so beautiful. Every part of my face looked perfect, and the only odd thing about it were the blood red eyes.

And when I looked into the future again, this boy had the same features.

I decided to lie down in the sun and think. I was going to concentrate on this person. Get his name and see why I could see him so well.

After a while of searching, I find out his name, Jasper Whitlock. I saw every move that he was going to make. It looked like he was fighting, and I shuddered. I feared for this stranger. I wanted to meet him, but I had to wait for the right moment.

I kept looking, and I saw that what he hunted was very different to what I just did. It looked like he was killing… humans? But wasn't I human? I looked back into the water to check again, and the bright red eyes showed that I was definitely not human. I was something else something beginning with 'va'.

I racked my brain for answers.

Vampire.

No… that can't be it?

But everything fit. The pale skin, the craving for blood, the advanced senses and inhuman strength.

So… I was supposed to be killing humans? It didn't sound like fun. I think I'd just stick with the animals for now.

But a _Vampire?_

How could this happen? Maybe I've always been one. But I would never know. Unless I could find a way to remember my past. But for now, the past was a big mystery.

** 3 MONTHS LATER**

Nothing much had been happening lately. I'd just been sitting around, searching the future. I would hunt when I was thirsty, and most of the time, think about Jasper.

I needed to meet him as soon as possible. I needed to see him.

I'd seen in his future though, that he was going to run away. But he was only in the early days of this decision. He'd also been thinking about killing his creator, Maria. I didn't want him to do that, I wanted him to leave so I could meet him.

That day, he left with two other vampires. They seemed nice, civilized compared to the other one that I had seen.

"Yay!" I shouted, I needed to find him, and soon.

I set off into a run, searching for him. I wasn't sure of the name of the place that he had run too, but I could see were it was. I was very far from him at the moment. It would take years for me to find him, and then he could move even farther away from me.

But I continued running. I came past a few big cities after about 2 weeks of running. I had to walk then. But then it came to me. The sweet scent of all of these humans. It was almost… impossible to resist. I held my throat, because the burning thirst had come back again. But I couldn't control myself.

It was night time, and I saw a few humans passing by. I felt so sorry for them. I didn't want them to die, but I couldn't stop. I ran up to them, and stopped in front of them for about 5 seconds, reconsidering.

They stared at me though, and said "wow," when they saw me, but it was too late. I dived forward and push them both to the ground. I dived for the first ones neck. It was so much better than the animals, and it filled me up. When I finished the second one, I felt a little bad. So I ran away from them, thinking about the human lives that I had just destroyed.

Gone. They were people with families, with futures. And I killed them.

But this was what Jasper had always been doing, from the first time that I had seen him.

I decided to change the subject.

Japer had seemed a bit happier since he had left the wars and Maria. But he was missing something. Like a part of him wasn't complete. He looked depressed.

Since I wasn't thirsty anymore, I continued going through the city at a human pace. A few people stared at me as a walked by, but I really didn't know why. Maybe it was the eyes.

As soon as I had cleared the city, I ran again.

I tried to make a detour, and went around the city. Whenever I found a stray animal, I would hunt.

Sometimes I just sat down, searching the future to see if Jasper was going anywhere and it seemed like he kept moving too often. If he kept this up, he'd be down in Australia in about 1 week.

I sat under the shade of a tree, so if any hikers came by, they would stare at me in wonder while I held my breath. Luckily I didn't kill any one of them.

Some of them offered to help me.

"Are you lost," said one man, who had stared at me like I was some important person.

"No, thankyou," I would say, "I'm quite fine," I would say. Even though I was many miles away from the closest town, with no tent or food supplies. A few people got worried.

After Jasper had moved a few more times, I got up. It had been searching for about 6 months now, it was like he was never going to come close to me.

But I had to find him.

I was feeling more controlled over myself now, a little less thirsty most of the time. The animals were good, and they had been keeping me going.

After a many more months of searching that I had lost count, Jasper's future changed.

He was going to run away from these 2 nice Vampires. He tried killing humans a little less but he was struggling.

After a while of trying this, he moved. He was going to go to Philadelphia, but I would get there first.

Luckily, Philadelphia was close to where I was. I had just passed it 3 days ago. So I ran that way, quicker than before.

I got there in about 10 hours. It was in the middle of the day, but it was storming, so I would be able to show anyone what I was.

I quickly hunted before I got to the diner that he was planning on going to. I walked at a human pace, excited. I was jumping in my step. When I got there, I was overwhelmed by the scent of all these humans. But I would restrain myself. I was far too excited.

I sat in a high stool up at the front counter. The waiters had been offering me things, but I didn't care. I could hardly hear them. It was like he was never going to show up.

20 minutes after that, he came into my view.

**Awww! Do you like it? I think the ending is nice.**

**Please Review! *smiles***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for Reviewing!**

**I hope you enjoy the next Chapter!**

I hopped of the stool and skipped towards him, smiling like I never had since I'd joined this new life.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said.

He looked a bit shocked, but he looked just the same as he has looked in my visions.

He ducked his head and said, "I'm sorry ma'am." And then there was a pause. I held out my hand towards him, and he took it almost as soon as I had it out. I giggled.

"Hi, I'm Alice," I said, still smiling.

"Hello," said Jasper, "Why are you here?" he asked.

"It's a long story, Jasper," I said.

"How did you know…?"

"That's part of the story," I said, and then giggled some more.

"Your eyes," he suddenly said, "They are… a goldish brown… how?"

Then I suddenly remembered the vampire family that I had seen.

"Um… well, I actually don't know," I whispered truthfully, "It may have something to do with my diet," I said.

He looked confused, "Your diet? But… what do you… drink?" he asked.

"Let's talk about this outside," I said softly. So we walked out, hand in hand. It was still raining.

"Um… we should go undercover," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We'll attract attention," he said.

"Oh."

So we walked to a shelter nearby. I didn't see anyone close by, so it was safe to talk about this stuff.

"Animals," I said softly.

Is face was of blank confusion. "What?" he asked.

"I hunt animals. I… did cheat once… but that's not the point," he said.

"How old are you?" he asked me.

"No idea," I said and smiled, "I do not know my past before… this," I said, and gestured towards my body.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"I haven't the faintest. I just woke up and was this," I said.

"How long ago?"

"About a year or two. I sort of lost count,"

"Interesting. I've never met anyone like you before. Animals? How do you… stand it? What do they taste like?" he asked

"I don't know. You see, I woke up in the middle of nowhere and had these really weird visions of the future," I smiled, "and I saw you. And this other family of Vampires. They hunted animals, and I followed there way of life," I said.

"What… how… visions?" he stammered.

"I've been watching you, Jasper Whitlock," I smiled. He still looked a bit shocked though.

"This… other family," he said, changing the subject, "They… are like you?" he said.

"Well, I'm like them," I smiled, "Would you like to meet them?" I asked, excited again.

"Well, it would be a change," he said.

We sat there silent for a moment. He broke the silence.

"So… your past. That's very odd. I remember being human," he said.

"I didn't even know I was a human," I said, and smiled again.

"How strange," he said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Don't you know everything?" he asked.

"Not everything. I don't know anything in particular, only your name and what you look like and what you are about to do," I said.

"What am I about to do?" he asked, smiling politely.

"Your deciphering whether or not to leave with me to the other vampires," I said.

"You're a strange one," he said smiling. "Do you know what I can do?" he asked.

"No. What can you do," he said. Suddenly, I felt calm. So calm it felt unnatural.

"Wow," I whispered, "How do you do that?" I asked, puzzled.

"How do you have visions?"

"No idea," I smiled.

"Neither do I. I can just do it," he said, "I also feel all the emotions around me. I've lived a live of war. I've been… depressed. But ever since I've met you…" he paused, "I've never felt such an emotion before. Your so optimistic and… happy." He said, "Full of life and love," he smiled, and tightened his grip on my hand.

"Wow," I whispered, "I'm glad I've helped you," and I smiled.

"You are a wonder Alice," and I kissed his forehead softly. "But do you know of my past?" he asked.

"No, only the future, why?" I asked, confused.

"Look closer, Alice," and I understood what he meant. He was covered in crescent shaped scars.

I gasped. "Jasper, what happened?" I asked, astounded.

"As you know, I was in many wars, Alice. You should know what it's like being a newborn, you are very thirsty, and almost always want to quench that thirst. Well imagine 30 of them," he said.

"Oh," was all I could say, "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's not your fault, but thankyou. I was trying to fight against them, to destroy them," he said, and I shuddered slightly.

"We should find Carlisle," I said, changing the subject.

"Who?" he asked, confused.

"The leader of the coven. I know all their names. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie," I smiled, bragging a little. But he laughed.

"Your impossible," he said, softly.

"I know," I said, and giggled.

"But I really don't understand the way they live their lives'," he said, "the way you describe them makes them sound… peaceful," he said.

"They are, I've been watching them, keeping a close eye on them. But I've mostly been watching you," I smiled and looked up at him.

"I can't believe that people like them exist," he said, and shook is head in disbelief.

"And they retain a permanent residence too," I added.

"They… what? Wow, permanent. But how can they do that? They are going against their nature," he said.

"No idea, but they do, and I've been copying them. We should go, the sooner the better," I said and smiled.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Forks, Washington," I replied.

"Forks? That's very far from here. Are you sure?" he asked.

"We can catch a plane," I suggested.

"But… your only under 2 years old! How can you stand all of these humans?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're here," I said, and smiled again.

"Plane… right," he said, "It's a good idea, but were do we get the money?" he asked.

"Oh," I said. "I'm not sure. We could run there, but it would take a very long time," I said. "Maybe we could gather some money on the way," I suggested.

But he shook his head, "It's too dangerous. Lets just run," he said.

"Yeah, I guess, lets go," I said, and we started walking hand in hand to the forest. Once we were sure that no one was looking at us, we went into a sprint. It felt good to be holing someone's hand while running. I felt like I belonged somewhere. It had been so long since I had spoken to anyone.

We usually ran in silence, passing a few big cities on our way. We sometimes talked a little, but we were both so eager to get to Forks and see this new family. We stopped a number of times to hunt. He tried out my way of hunting. He said that it was OK, and that he could live with it, but the way he said it made me feel like he didn't enjoy it. Though I had to admit, humans tasted so much better, so I tried not to remember it.

We were getting closer, I could tell. Their futures' were a bit more clearer. We kept running and running. I preferred it when there were no trees, and that I could just run. Sometimes I jumped and turned in the air, only because I was having fun. Jasper seemed to be having a good time too. That part of him that was missing in my visions was now filled. I'd helped him. I loved him.

The only annoying thing was the sun. Even though Jasper looked so perfect with the diamante sparkles flying off of him, we had to steer clear of it to avoid attracting attention.

We were even closer now. We were in Lewiston now, and that wasn't far from Forks.

"We're almost there, Jasper!" I said, excited. "Yay!" I said, and he smiled.

"This should be a change," he said.

And I kissed him on his cheek and hugged him. "I love you, Jasper," I said. He looked at me, though, smiling. He was happy because he was feeling happy for once.

"I love you too, Alice," he said, "Come on, then. Let's go," he said, and he grabbed my hand and we ran off again.

It wasn't too long until we passed the sign saying "Welcome to Forks". I smiled.

"Jasper! We're here!" I almost shouted in excitement.

"This is great," he said, and smiled, "This should be a good experience," he said.

"I know! I can see it," I said, and smiled.

"Now we have to find the house," he said.

"No problem," I replied, "This was," I said, and we ran in the trees. There were a few parts were we saw a few humans walking around. Some of them were hiking around the place.

I could tell that we were only a few miles away, so I ran even faster. I didn't see any humans around here, neither did I have any visions of them being close either.

I smiled at Jasper widely as I saw the house.

"We're here Jasper!" I said, and then I kissed him on the forehead. Of course, I had to jump to reach him since I was small.

"Let's go see them then," he said, and so we were off.

We ran up the driveway, and there, waiting for us, were 3 vampires.

**Please Review!! ******


End file.
